Rotary type knife peelers are utilized for peeling such fruit as pears. The rotary knife cutter is moved over the surface of the fruit from one end to the other while the fruit is rotated. The knife is moved by a suitable mechanism into and out of engagement with the fruit as the knife cutter is rotating as it is moved over the surface of the pear.